If This Was A Movie
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: SEQUEL TO SPEAK NOW. As soon as I was descending the Tower's steps, I didn't look back. But I still love her. And I always will. Red here!


**Author's Note: Hello again, dear readers! :) Red here, for another Drinny fic. This is for my friend, Lily, who loves them and wanted an angst fic for her birthday. Super belated happy birthday, Lily. :D Stay awesome. Start writing. :D**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling: Awesome writer. Red: Amateur, freelance writer. Two different people, so I have no claim on Harry Potter whatsoever. /sigh/**

* * *

><p><strong>If This Was A Movie<strong>

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories baby  
>Thinkin bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<em>

_Breathe, Ginny, breathe_, I constantly reminded myself. This was a party after all…well, more of Hogwarts reunion, but still. It was a time to have fun—not to be panicking over Draco Malfoy like some smitten schoolgirl. He's married to Parkinson after all—or should I say Malfoy. I sighed, shaking my head. It's his entire fault. He's here again—by himself, for some reason—and with him, all of my memories of the both of us…his confession, our first kiss, how we made up after our fights, our good times, our bad times…and our goodbye.

_Come back come back come back to me like  
>You would you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside til I came out  
>Come back come back come back to me like<br>You could you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we can work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_Come back, Draco,_ I wanted to shout at him. _Make our happy ending come true. I don't care if it all becomes cliché—just come back! We'll say our sorries, we'll forgive and forget, and we'll get back together again…just come back. _I sighed inwardly, already feeling hopeless. I had to move on…he certainly has, so why couldn't I?

_It's because you love him, _a nagging voice in my head told me. I muttered for it to shut up and shook my head. Great—here I am, still not over Draco Malfoy, and now I'm talking to myself! I guess I was just a little high-strung this evening. With seeing Draco again, and remembering what we had, maybe you couldn't blame me. Yes, I still love him. I want him with me again…and I want this evening to end happily—I want him back.

_I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing  
>Cause nothing like this ever happened to them<br>Now I'm pacing down the hall  
>Chasing down your street<br>Flashback to the night when you said to me  
>Nothings gonna change not for me and you<br>Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

I'm not jaded. I know that life isn't a fairytale. I knew that at some point…this would happen. We'd have a falling out. I guess that happened when he was in seventh year, and the topic of his betrothal to Parkinson would come up. He broke up with me then, insisting that what we had wasn't something long-term. He insisted that we knew this would happen—he and I were too different, he said. He was betrothed to a pureblood, and I was free to choose whoever I wanted to be with. Except him. I could love anyone…just not him. he broke up with me, despite what he had told me when we had started dating—he said nothing would go wrong. All would be fine and we'd end up together, we'd have a family, grow old together, that kind of thing: I'm sorry to say I was stupid enough to believe him.

I raised my head, scanning the crowd, looking for him—in time to see him leaving. Without a second thought I went after him, intent on bringing this up. It had been bothering me since after his wedding, and I just need closure. I need it for my sake…so that I could move on and just find my happiness in some other way. 

_Come back come back come back to me like_  
><em>You would you would if this was a movie<em>  
><em>Stand in the rain outside til I came out<em>  
><em>Come back come back come back to me like<em>  
><em>You could you could if you just said you're sorry<em>  
><em>I know that we can work it out somehow<em>  
><em>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<em>

I thought I had lost him after a few seconds of trying to find him. After he had turned the corridor after the Great Hall, he had disappeared. Of course, he couldn't have Disapparated. I tore corridor through corridor, not knowing where I was going. Suddenly, Hogwarts looked unfamiliar to me, and the only thing on my mind was finding Draco.

_If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're  
>moving on<br>I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone  
>I just want it back the way it was before<br>And I just wanna see you back at my front door  
>And I'd say<em>

I reached the Astronomy Tower…and still I haven't found him. I sighed to myself, already near tears. I was so close…so close to seeing him again, and being able to talk to him again…if only I could—if I was given a minute, I'd talk to him, even about the thing I wouldn't want to let go of…my feelings. I just wanted to see him so badly. 

_Come back come back come back to me like_  
><em>You would before you said it's not that easy<em>  
><em>Before the fight before I locked you out<em>  
><em>But I'd take it all back now<em>  
><em>Come back come back come back to me like<em>  
><em>You would you would if this was a movie<em>  
><em>Stand in the rain outside til I came out<em>  
><em>Come back come back come back to me like<em>  
><em>You could you could if you just said you're sorry<em>  
><em>I know that we could work it out somehow<em>  
><em>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<em>

A tear already fell from my left eye when I heard footsteps walking to me. Soon enough, somebody leaned on the railings beside me, sighing. "How you've been Weasley?" he asked, referring to me by my last name again. I sighed as another tear rolled down my cheek. He took noticed and faced me, his hands brushing away the tears from my cheek. "Don't cry, Ginny," he whispered, pulling me into an embrace. "Oh, how I miss you, Gin," he muttered, kissing my forehead. "I wish I hadn't married Pansy…we'd be together then…"

"How are things going then, between the two of you?" I asked, hesitantly. A part of me didn't want to hear what he'd say next.

He looked at me and smiled. "Actually, I—" he stopped mid-sentence and for a moment, stayed silent. "I'm going to be a father," he continued, not noticing my disappointed look. "She's pregnant…that's why she didn't attend the reunion tonight…and I should be getting back to her…" Without another word he turned from me and exited the Tower, already gone before I could say anything on his last statement. The most I could do was drop to my knees, covering my face with my hands, to hide my tears and muffle my sobs. 

_You'd be here by now_  
><em>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<em>  
><em>Baby what about the ending<em>  
><em>Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh<em>  
><em>That you'd be here by now<em>

_Draco's POV_

Oh, what had possessed me to say that? I love her and I can't even tell her the truth. Pansy and I aren't married anymore. I broke it off two months into our marriage, what with her sneaking around with Theo behind my back. I never loved Pansy. It was just wounds to my pride—never in my life did I expect anyone to embarrass me like that. I just wake up one morning and she's packing, intent on leaving. Before she could finish, I threw her out and her stuff into the street. Within days, we were divorced.

She's not pregnant—not with my child anyways. If Pansy shows up pregnant one of these days, it'll be with Theo's child.

So why in Merlin's name did I lie to Ginny?

It's because I love her so much. _If you love someone…let them go…_I don't want her to get hurt again…not anymore. She's too good for me, and she deserves someone who'll love her fully.

_But that'll be you,_ a voice told me. _You love her, so why don't you get your arse back up there and tell her the truth?_ The voice had grown louder in my head, already intent on shouting its intentions at me until I gave in. But I didn't. As soon as I was descending the Tower's steps, I didn't look back.

But I still love her. And I always will.

* * *

><p>AN: Comments? Questions? Clarifications? Violent reactions? You know how to reach me. ;)


End file.
